


Call Me Back

by quietly_desperate



Series: 15 Days of Fics [4]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Death, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone is emotional, Gen, Gilbert is kind of a douche, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, It’s Fun At First, Out of Character, Smells Like Teen Angst, Texting, Then It Gets Kind Of Angsty, There’s Confusion and Miscommunication, Voicemail, its weird, not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly_desperate/pseuds/quietly_desperate
Summary: “Hey, you’ve reached Anne. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a good day!”•••A story told through a series of voicemails and text messages.
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Anne Shirley, Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Series: 15 Days of Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787188
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Call Me Back

**Day One**

_“Hey, you’ve reached Anne. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a great day!”_

”Hi Anne, it’s Marilla. I was just calling to see if you’ve settled in. Call me back when you can.”

__

_“Hey, you’ve reached Anne. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a great day!”_

”Hey baby, I’m back in Toronto. You’ve left one of your coats at mine, so Mary’s going to drop it off the next time she visits Constance and Joycelyn. Miss you, I’ll call you again tonight.”

”Oh, and I love you.”

__

_“Hey, you’ve reached Anne. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a great day!”_

”Anne! I’m so sorry, Minnie May had a dance recital so I had to stay back another night. I promise I’ll be back tomorrow and we can talk all about your time with Gilbert. See you soon.”

__

_“Hey, you’ve reached Anne. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a great day!”_

”Hey Annie, I heard you’re back in Charlottetown, so let’s catch up! I just got back from Paris and I have so much to tell you. Guess who has a boyyyyfriend? That’s right, it’s me, your best boy friend, Cole Mackenzie. Anyway, call me back, and come see me soon? I miss you.”

__

“Hi, it’s Gilbert Blythe. Sorry that I missed your call, I was probably studying. Leave me a message and I’ll call you back when I can. Bye.”

_”Gil! I’m sorry I missed your call, so much has happened today. I miss you so much. Stay safe in Toronto, I’ll talk to you soon.”_

_”Oh, and I love you, too.”_

__

”You’ve called Diana. Please leave your name and number and I’ll call you back.”

_”I hate how uptight your voice message is. Damn your mother. Anyway, take your time getting home, it’s only Ruby, Tillie and I, so we’re probably going to go visit Cole tomorrow. Stay safe, I love you!”_

__

”Hey, this is Cole. It’s probably better to send me a text if you need me, unless you’re Anne, in which case, please proceed.”

_”Cole! You got a boyfriend! I’m so happy for you! I’m free tomorrow if you’re not too tired, we should catch up. Let me know.”_

__

”Uh - wait, is this thing recording yet? Right, um - wait, what do I - Marilla, give me the phone, it’s okay, I can do this -

“This is Matthew Cuthbert’s phone. Please leave a message or call back.”

” _My darling Matthew, you forgot to remind me to change your voice message. Anyway, I’m calling you because Marilla’s phone is off. I’ve settled back in and I’m fine. Call me back if you’re free. All my love.”_

__

**Cole: Anneeee. Come to Aunt Jo’s tomorrow?**

Anne: Yes!! What time?

**Cole: As soon as you possibly can.**

Anne: On it. Be there at nine x

**Cole: Can’t wait x**

__

Anne: I wish we could have talked face to face. It’s not the same over the phone.

**Gilbert: I know, Anne-girl, but we only have ten more weeks until we can see each other again**

Anne: Ten weeks is so long

Anne: Maybe I can come see you during the long weekend....?

**Gilbert: Don’t tease me like that, baby**

Anne: I’m not teasing. We can talk more about it later

**Gilbert: Sounds good. I’m going to bed, sleep well, darling. I love you x**

Anne: I love you more than you could ever know x

•••

**Day Three**

**Diana: Please save me. Mother’s driving me back and Minnie May keeps kicking my seat**

Anne: How far away are you? I stayed the night at Aunt Jo’s if it’s easier for your mum to drop you off here

**Diana: Let me ask**

**Diana: See you in twenty minutes !!**

Anne: Yay! Can’t wait !

__

“ _Hey, you’ve reached Anne. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a great day!”_

“Hi Anne. Matthew told me you called him. I’m sorry I couldn’t return your call, Rachel needed my assistance and I couldn’t be distracted. I’m free all day if you’d like to call.”

__

Anne: Diana will be here in fifteen

**Cole: Why are you texting me? We’re in the same house ??**

Anne: you’re on the other side of the house and I don’t want to shout. Plus, Rolands just tucked me up by the fire. Can you blame me?

**Cole: Guess not. I’m closer to the door, I’ll let Di in**

Anne: Thank youuuuu I love youuuu

**Cole: Yeah, yeah, love you too ;)**

__

**Matthew: hi Anne Marilla bought me this speaker thing to talk to you is it working how is it are you okay**

Anne: It’s working perfectly. Hopefully this means we can talk more often

**Matthew: I sure hope so Amy**

**Matthew: Amy**

**Matthew: I’m trying to say Amy**

Anne: it’s okay, Matthew, I understand <3

__

”Hi, it’s Gilbert Blythe. Sorry that I missed your call, I was probably studying. Leave me a message and I’ll call you back when I can. Bye.”

” _Oh Gilbert, Marilla introduced Matthew dictation speech on his phone and it’s adorable! I miss them all so much. I hope you’re not too stressed out with your classes. Call me if you can, I miss your voice.”_

•••

**Day Four**

**Gilbert: I’m sorry I haven’t called in a couple of days, uni is kicking my ass**

Anne: It’s okay, I understand. Don’t worry, your voice message will keep me satisfied for now

**Gilbert: You’re funny. I’ll call you later tonight?**

Anne: Talk at 8 x

__

” _Hey, you’ve reached Anne. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a good day!”_

”Hey, I’m running late. You’re probably already in class, but if you get this, can you please tell Mrs McGrouchy - I mean, Mrs McGrowley that I had a family emergency? I owe you one!”

__

Anne: Di, are you okay?

**Diana: Yeah, I’m fine, I just overslept aha. Was Mrs McGrouchy pissed?**

Anne: Not at all

**Diana: That’s not suspicious**

Anne: She may have not realised that you weren’t there...

**Diana: That bitch!**

Anne: I know :( see you at lunch :)

•••

**Day Seven**

”This is Cole. Leave me alone unless you’re my friend. Oh, wait, I don’t have any.” 

” _Diana and I are coming over later with cookies and brownies and crisps. Rafael doesn’t deserve you. Be there at 6:30.”_

__

**Cole: I’m gone for two weeks and he breaks up with me**

**Cole: We can’t even celebrate me getting a bf because be broke up with me seven days after I told you about him**

**Cole: Am I a bad person?**

Anne: Of course not! He’s insecure, thinking you’re going to leave him, so he breaks up with you to prevent something that wasn’t even going to happen

Anne: How does that make you a bad person? It’s all on him

Anne: I promise you, Cole, you deserve so much better than that

**Cole: I sure hope so, Anne. Thank you. I’ll see you at 6:30 x**

__

**Diana: Poor Cole**

Anne: I know. Rafael did him dirty

**Diana: No kidding. Hopefully we can cheer him up**

Anne: I know we can. Now stop texting me, I know you’re in class

**Diana: Spoilsport :P**

••

**Day Ten**

**Marilla: Hello Anne, it’s Marilla. How are you?**

Anne: My sweet Marilla! Oh, I’m doing marvellously. My classes are much more fun now that we can get into the heavy stuff

**Marilla: I’m glad to hear. I’m afraid I have some bad news.**

Anne: Oh?

**Marilla: It’s Mary**

__

”This is Gilbert. Leave a message.”

_”Gilbert, I’m so sorry. I’m here, whenever you need me. My phone will always be on, so just send me a text, okay? We can get through this, together. I love you.”_

__

_”Hey, you’ve reached Anne. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a great day!”_

”I heard about what happened to Mary...Aunt Jo told me and Diana. I’m here if you need me. I’m so sorry, Anne.”

•••

**Day Fourteen**

” _Hey, you’ve reached Anne. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a great day!”_

”Anne, it’s Marilla. The funeral will take place this weekend. I understand if you can’t make it, but do try to if you can. Matthew is willing to pick you up if it’s too much of a hassle to catch the train. Let me know.”

__

”This is Gilbert. Leave a message.”

_”Hey baby...are you coming home this weekend? I have some prior engagements, but I want to be there for you if you’re coming back. Let me know. I’m here for you. I love you.”_

__

**Diana: Any word from Gilbert?**

Anne: None.

•••

**Day Eighteen**

Anne: Has Gilbert told anyone that he’s coming?

**Marilla: Gilbert’s been back in Avonlea since Tuesday.**

Anne: You’re joking

Anne: He never returned my calls so I presumed he wasn’t going

 **Marilla: Of course he was going to the funeral. Sebastian is his brother and Mary is like a mother-figure**.

Anne: Well it’s too late to catch a train now

**Marilla: Matthew can come pick you up.**

Anne: I’m in the middle of a meeting. I won’t be able to leave

**Marilla: I understand. I’ll send your best wishes.**

Anne: Thank you. And please give a hug to Gilbert from me

**Marilla: I will.**

••

**Day Nineteen**

**Gilbert: You didn’t come to the funeral**

Anne: Gilbert!

Anne: I was so worried about you!

Anne: I’m sorry, I couldn’t make it. I wasn’t sure if you were going, which was quite stupid of me on my part, and I had some meetings with the Head of English...

Anne: I’m so sorry

**Gilbert: Sorry won’t bring her back**

**Gilbert: Sorry won’t change the fact that you weren’t there**

**Gilbert: Sorry is useless**

Anne: Gil...

**Gilbert: Leave me alone, Anne. I need time to think.**

__

”This is Diana Barry. I’ve changed my voicemail so...screw you, mother! Leave me a message if you want. Bye!”

_”Gilbert wants me to leave him alone. He’s mad that I wasn’t at the funeral. I don’t know what to do.”_

__

**Day Twenty-Two**

**Cole: So, Rafael text me**

Anne: Yeah?

**Cole: Mhm. He wants to get back together.**

Anne: Oh?

**Cole: So I said, ‘what makes you think I want you back?’**

**Cole: And he said, ‘You probably don’t, but I miss you.’**

**Cole: What do?**

Anne: Take him back. Make him prove that it was worth it.

**Cole: You think?**

Anne: Yes

**Cole: Alrighty, I’m getting Rafael back! Thanks, Anne, I owe you one**

Anne: Have fun

__

”This is Gilbert. Leave a message.”

 _”Hey, Gilbert, um...I know you’re not talking to me at the moment, but I just wanted to remind you that I’m here for you. I don’t know, just...call me if you want_.”

__

”This is Marilla Cuthbert’s voicemail. Please leave me a message. Thank you.”

_”Marilla! I can’t stop crying. Gilbert won’t talk to me. I’ve messed everything up. I don’t know what to do.”_

•••

**Day Twenty Five**

**Matthew: Anne, you are more than a boy ignoring you. You have faced challenges most of us can’t even imagine. You’re stronger than you think, smarter than you believe, and more loved than you’ll ever know. Please don’t let Gilbert put out your spark.**

___

”This is Diana Barry. I’ll call you back.”

_”Got into trouble with your mum, huh? Anyway, Matthew just sent me the cutest message. I’ll show it to you later. See you shortly.”_

__

**Cole: Well thanks a lot Anne**

Anne: What?

**Cole: You told me to get back with Rafael, and now he’s just broken up with me again.**

**Cole: By. Text.**

Anne: I’m so sorry, Cole, I wasn’t thinking straight when you messaged and I really ruined it. It’s all my fault.

**Cole: Damn straight. Save your apologies, I’m over it. Fuck you, Anne.**

___

”This is Gilbert. Leave a message.”

 _”I know we’re not talking, but I just messed up with Cole and I really need your advice and guidance, if you’re willing to give it. I miss you, Gil. I love you_.”

__

**Day Twenty Six**

_”Hey, you’ve reached Anne. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a good day!”_

”Anne, I have some bad news...Minnie May is sick again, but it’s really bad this time. She’s in hospital. I’ve had to pack a bag and run. I’m so sorry, call me whenever you need. I’m call you back later.”

__

_”Hey, you’ve reached Anne. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a good day!”_

”Stop spamming my voicemail with messages, Anne. I need some space.”

__

Anne: I’m sorry, I’m just trying to help

Anne: I’m worried about you

Anne: Please, just tell me you’re okay

Anne: Please Gilbert?

 **Gilbert: I told you, leave me alone. Stop spamming me before I have to block you**.

•••

**Day Twenty Eight**

”This is Diana Barry. I’ll call you back.”

_”Hey, um, I was just calling to see how Minnie May was doing? I haven’t heard from you in a while so I just wanted to check in. Call me back if you can.”_

__

_”Hey, you’ve reached Anne. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a good day!”_

”Hi Anne, it’s Marilla...Bash told me that you and Gilbert aren’t talking. I hope things resolve soon, and you know Matthew and I are always here to talk things through if need be. Take care.”

•••

**Diana: Anne?**

Anne: Diana! Hey! How are you? How’s Minnie May?

**Diana: She’s doing better. She has pneumonia, so she on an IV of antibiotics. Mother’s pulling her hair out over the stress.**

Anne: I can imagine. Are you doing okay?

**Diana: I guess so...I just wish I was back at Queen’s.**

Anne: Soon, Di. Just make sure Minnie May is okay first.

**Diana: I know, thank you**

**Diana: I heard that you and Gilbert aren’t on speaking terms**

Anne: Oh. Yeah.

**Diana: Are you okay?**

Anne: He’s just stressed over what happened with Mary. I’m sure we’ll all be okay soon

**Diana: And with Cole?**

Anne: That, I’m not so sure about. I was in the depths of despair over Gilbert and I gave Cole some horrible advice. I’m sure he hates me

**Diana: That’s not true. Talk to him. I’m sure it’ll be fine.**

Anne: Maybe.

**Diana: I was thinking, did you wanna go on a small holiday when I get back? Just get away for the weekend?**

Anne: I’d love to. I’d love that.

**Diana: I’ve gotta go, but I’ll call you later. I love you x**

Anne: I love you x

•••

**Day Thirty One**

”This is Gilbert. Leave a message.”

_”I know you asked me not to keep calling you, but I just wanted to let you know that after all that’s happened...I want to give you space. I won’t come up during the long weekend, Diana and I are going away instead. I hope you don’t mind. I’m here if you need me.”_

•••

**Day Thirty Three**

Anne: Cole, I’m really sorry

Anne: I was so preoccupied with my own issues, I didn’t realise what was going on for you.

Anne: I’m here to make it up to you if you want.

**Cole: I’m sorry for overreacting.**

**Cole: I was emotional and I took it out on you.**

**Cole: Please forgive me?**

Anne: Of course I do! Can you forgive me?

**Cole: Of course. Come over this weekend? I miss you.**

Anne: I’ll see you at nine on Saturday x

__

”This is Marilla Cuthbert’s voicemail. Please leave me a message. Thank you.”

_”Hey Marilla, erm, I think Diana and I will be going away for a few days during the long weekend. I just wanted to make sure that was okay with you. Let me know.”_

__

**Gilbert: You’re not coming to see me?**

Anne: You asked for space, I thought it would be best to not come.

**Gilbert: Geez, okay.**

Anne: Was I supposed to come?

**Gilbert: I don’t know, you tell me.**

Anne: Please stop speaking in riddles, I don’t understand

**Gilbert: Whatever, Anne. Have fun with Diana**

Anne: What do you want for me?

Anne: Gilbert?

Anne: Seriously?

Anne: Fuck you, Gilbert.

•••

**Day Thirty Eight**

**Cole: Thank for coming over, I missed talking to you**

Anne: I missed you too

Anne: Are you sure you don’t want to come to the beach with Di and I?

**Cole: I’m sure. You two need your girl time. Aunt Jo has a surprise planned for me, anyway**

Anne: Ooh, how exciting. Well, I’ll come to see you before we go.

**Cole: Please do :)**

__

**Day Forty Five**

” _Hey, you’ve reached Anne. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a good day!”_

”Hey, it’s me. Um, I’m sorry for being distant, Mary’s death really screwed me over....but that’s no excuse. You were close to her, too, and you couldn’t even come to the funeral. Just, call me back please. I miss you.”

”Also, I hope you have fun away with Diana. Please try and call me before you go. I wanna sort this out before you leave. I love you.”

•••

**Day Forty Nine**

**Gilbert: Anne?**

**Gilbert: Anne, please talk to me**

Anne: I’ll talk to you when I get back from my trip

Anne: I promise

**Gilbert: Are you still mad at me?**

Anne: A little

**Gilbert: Just stay safe. Have fun**

Anne: I’ll try

•••

**Day Fifty**

**Marilla: Are you sure you have everything?**

Anne: I’m positive, trust me. Diana and I will only be gone for three days.

**Marilla: I know, I just wanted to double check.**

**Marilla: Stay safe. I love you.**

Anne: I love you too x

__

**Cole: Have fun awayyyy**

Anne: We will. Have fun with Aunt Jo

**Cole: ;P**

•••

**Day Fifty Two**

Anne: Where are you?

**Diana: Just went to get our stuff. I’ll meet you at the condo?**

Anne: Sure, stay safe x

**Diana: You too x**

__

**Diana: Anne? I’m at the condo, where are you?**

**Diana: Are you okay?**

**Diana: I’m going to presume your phone died and you’re stuck in traffic. If you’re not back in half an hour, I’m calling someone.**

**Diana: Please be okay.**

__

Diana: Ms. Cuthbert? It’s Diana.

**Marilla: Hello Diana, I wasn’t expecting a message from you. Is everything alright?**

Diana: I’m afraid not...

Diana: Anne’s missing

**Marilla: Missing? What do you mean?**

Diana: We were at the beach and someone stole some of our stuff. Anne stayed with what was left as I went to go search for our missing items.

Diana: Some lifeguards has retrieved it but I had to prove it was our stuff. I told Anne to head back to the condo and I would meet her there.

Diana: I arrived back before she did, which didn’t make sense since I was clearing our items for an hour and a half.

Diana: That was three hours ago.

**Marilla: Oh, may the Lord be with her**

**Marilla: Keep trying to call her. I’ll make some calls myself.**

__

Marilla: Hello Gilbert, it’s Marilla.

**Gilbert: Oh, hey, is everything alright, Ms. Cuthbert?**

Marilla: I just have a quick question for you.

Marilla: Have you heard from Anne recently?

**Gilbert: No, not since before she left for her trip with Diana.**

**Gilbert: What’s happened?**

Marilla: Anne is missing.

•••

**Day Fifty Three**

”This is Marilla Cuthbert’s voicemail. Please leave a message. Thank you.”

_”Ms. Cuthbert, it’s Diana. Anne hasn’t come back. I’ve tried calling around but nobody’s seen her. I’m going to keep looking. I promise to get Anne back to you safely. I’m so sorry.”_

__

Diana: Anne’s missing

**Cole: HAHAHAHAH**

**Cole: You’re so funny Diana**

Diana: I’m being serious, Cole

**Cole: Wait, what?**

**Cole: What do you mean, missing?**

**Cole: Anne can’t go missing**

Diana: Well, she has

Diana: And we need to get her back

__

”This is Gilbert. Leave a message.”

_”Hey Gilbert, it’s Cole. Totally random, I know. Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Anne’s missing. Everyone’s looking for her, so don’t worry. Just, if you see or hear from her, let us know. I’m so sorry, Gil.”_

__

Gilbert: Hey, sorry, I was in class

Gilbert: Marilla told me yesterday about Anne

Gilbert: I’m guessing there’s no updates?

**Cole: None so far. Marilla’s gone to the police**

Gilbert: I never should have argued with her

Gilbert: This is my fault

Gilbert: If I hadn’t pushed her away, Anne would have come here instead of going away with Diana

Gilbert: Things may have been different

**Cole: You can’t blame yourself. What’s happened has happened and that’s all.**

**Cole: The only thing we can do now is to search and wait.**

•••

**Day Fifty Four**

Diana: The news

Diana: I didn’t check the news

Marilla: What are you talking about, Diana? What’s wrong?

Diana: I was so busy worrying about where Anne could be, I forgot she may be on the news

**Marilla: I’m confused, Diana**

Diana: Anne.

Diana: She’s on the news.

Diana: She was in a car accident.

__

”Matthew’s phone. Call me back.”

” _Matthew, find Jerry and meet me at the car. Anne’s been in an accident.”_

__

Cole: Who should tell Gilbert?

**Diana: What if he already knows?**

Cole: Someone should confirm it for him anyway. Hear it from the source.

**Diana: I’ll call him.**

__

”This is Gilbert. Leave a message.”

 _”Gil, it’s me. Anne’s been in an accident. We don’t know how serious, but at least we know where she is. Call me when you’re not in class and we can talk more._ ”

•••

**Day Fifty Five**

” _It was a warm afternoon by the coast, when Anne Shirley Cuthbert hailed a taxi to drive her back to the condo she was staying in for the weekend. Her friend, whom she was with, was sorting out some issues with some stolen items. They decided to head home separately._

_”Unfortunately for Miss Cuthbert, it was not her fate to arrive at the condo. Ten minutes away from her destination, the taxi she was in was hit by a speeding car. The authorities were called immediately and Miss Cuthbert was taken to hospital. Unfortunately, she was pronounced dead on arrival -“_

__

Gilbert: She’s dead

Gilbert: My Anne-girl is dead

**Diana: I’m so sorry, Gilbert**

**Diana: It’s all my fault**

Gilbert: How is it your fault? It’s my fault. I pushed her away, told her to leave me alone instead of talking things through. If I had been a mature adult, we would have been over this argument before it occurred.

Gilbert: She could have been staying with me. We could have been spending the weekend together.

Gilbert: She could have been safe

__

”This is Marilla’s voice. Please leave a message. Thank you.”

 _”I’m so sorry, Ms. Cuthbert. I truly am. I would trade places with Anne any day. I know you’re probably the last person you want to see, seeing as I should have kept Anne safe, but I’m here if you need anything. Again, I’m so sorry_.”

__

Cole: Gilbert

Cole: I’m sorry

**Gilbert: I’m okay. It hurts but I’m okay**

**Gilbert: She’s with Mary. They can keep each other company**

Cole: Are you going to come home?

**Gilbert: What for? I’d rather throw myself into my studies than be back where it all started.**

Cole: We’re here for you, Gil

**Gilbert: Thanks, Cole**

__

**Day Sixty**

_”Hey, you’ve reached Anne. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a good day!”_

”I’m so sorry I couldn’t keep you safe, Anne. Please come back to us. We’ll never have a good day again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not too sure what this is but here you have it.
> 
> Hope it wasn’t too crappy


End file.
